disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1963
]] ]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 16 - ''Son of Flubber *February 20 - Fantasia (re-release) *March 29 - Miracle of the White Stallions *June 1 - Savage Sam *June 19 - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (re-release) *July 7 - Summer Magic *October 30 - The Incredible Journey (premiere) *November 20 - The Incredible Journey *December 25 - The Sword in the Stone (New York City, New York) Shorts *February 20 - Toot, Whistle, Plunk and Boom (re-release) Character debuts *June 1 - Apaches *June 23 - Michael, Pierre, Fritz, Enchanted Tiki Room Birds, Showgirl Birds, Clyde & Claude, Maui, Koro, Rongo, Pele, Ngendei, Tangaroa-Ru, Hina Kuluua, Tangaroa, Uh-Oa *July 7 - Julia Carey *December 25 - Merlin, Arthur Pendragon, Archimedes, Madam Mim, Sir Ector, Sir Kay, Sir Pellinore, Scullery Maid, Sir Bart, Tiger and Talbot, Wolf, Girl Squirrel, Granny Squirrel, Merlin's sugar bowl Theme parks *June 23 - Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room opens at Disneyland. *November 22 - Walt Disney makes his first flight over the area that he plans to build Walt Disney World on. The same day, Disneyland undergoes an unscheduled closure following the assassination of US President John F. Kennedy. People Births *January 4 - Dave Foley (actor, voice actor, stand-up comedian, director, producer, and writer) *January 5 - Jiang Wen (actor, screenwriter, and director) *January 11 - Pres Romanillos (animator) *January 12 - Charlie Bean (animator, writer, storyboard artist, producer, and director) *January 19 - Veanne Cox (actress and dancer) *January 29 - Scott Watson (Imagineer) *February 9 - Keith Wickham (voice actor, comedian, and screenwriter) *February 12 - John Michael Higgins (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *February 14 - Enrico Colantoni (actor) *February 17 - Larry the Cable Guy (comedian and actor) *February 19 - Jessica Tuck (actress and voice actress) *March 6 - D.L. Hughley (actor and comedian) *March 17 - Lise Simms (actress, singer, dancer, and designer) *March 18 - Vanessa Williams (singer, actress, producer, and former fashion model) *March 20 **David Thewlis (actor, voice actor, author, director, and screenwriter) **Kathy Ireland (model, actress, author, entrepreneur, and designer) *March 24 - Randi Pareira (dancer and actress) *March 27 - Quentin Tarantino (director, screenwriter, producer, cinematographer, and actor) *April 8 - Dean Norris (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *April 17 - Joel Murray (actor, voice actor, and comedian) *April 18 - Eric McCormack (actor, comedian, musician, producer, and screenwriter) *April 26 - Jet Li (actor, voice actor, martial artist, director, film producer, and author) *May 10 - Rich Moore (animation director and voice actor) *May 11 - Natasha Richardson (actress) *May 25 - Mike Myers (actor, comedian, screenwriter, and producer) *June 1 - David Rudman (puppeteer, puppet builder, writer, director, and producer) *June 6 - Jason Isaacs (actor) *June 9 - Johnny Depp (actor, voice actor, comedian, producer, and musician) *June 17 - Greg Kinnear (actor, comedian, screenwriter, producer, and TV personality) *July 13 - Sandy Fox (voice actress) *July 27 - Donnie Yen (actor) *July 30 - Lisa Kudrow (actress, voice actress, comedian, writer, and producer) *August 1 - Coolio (rapper, actor, and record producer) *August 3 - Lisa Ann Walter (actress, comedian, writer, and producer) *August 8 - Jon Turteltaub (director, producer, and screenwriter) *August 9 - Whitney Houston (singer, actress, producer, and model) *August 16 - Christine Cavanaugh (actress and voice actress) *August 19 - John Stamos (actor, comedian, and musician) *August 24 - Kirk Wise (director, animator, screenwriter, and producer) *August 30 - Michael Chiklis (actor, voice actor, director, and television producer) *September 6 - Wesley Mann (character actor) *September 18 - Dan Povenmire (television director, writer, singer, producer, storyboard artist, creator, voice actor, and comedian) *September 25 - Tate Donovan (actor, voice actor, and director) *September 28 - Greg Weisman (producer, director, and writer) *October 6 **Elisabeth Shue (actress) **Romero Britto (artist, painter, and sculptor) *October 23 - Allison Shearmur (producer and former Disney vice-president) *October 26 - Tom Cavanagh (actor) *October 27 - Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japanese voice actor) *October 28 - Lauren Holly (actress) *October 31 - Rob Schneider (actor, comedian, screenwriter, producer, and director) *November 3 - Brian Henson (puppeteer, director, producer, writer, and technician) *November 5 - Andrea McArdle (actress and singer) *November 10 **Tommy Davidson (comedian, actor, and voice actor) **Hugh Bonneville (actor and voice actor) *November 20 - Ming-Na Wen (actress and voice actress) *November 21 - Nicollette Sheridan (actress and voice actress) *November 25 - Kevin Chamberlin (actor) *November 29 - Debi Mae West (voice actress for radio, television, animation, and video games) *December 15 - Helen Slater (actress and singer-songwriter) *December 16 - Benjamin Bratt (actor and model) *December 18 - Brad Pitt (actor, director, and producer) *December 19 - Til Schweiger (actor, director, and producer) *December 23 - Jess Harnell (voice actor, singer, and musician) Deaths *September 15 - Oliver Wallace (composer) Category:Years in Disney history